User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu Newshells
An abridged version of all Blu News/Blupdates. May 30, 2014 (News) *Onlife reveals potential character design for Legion based on his appearance in Hotel Chill. *Announcement that a future Bluriginals Blogs episode will be about Sonic X''.'' *Sonic X: Regenerated, the acquired series, has been revived as Sonic NeXt. **The theme song to the series: "Adventures Regenerated" is shown off. **Sonic NeXt will adapt games similar to Sonic X, but instead of just making arcs based off of the games, it will combine two or more games into a single arc. ***Sonic Heroes + TBA ***Sonic CD + Sonic Generations: White Time and Space/Blue Adventures ***Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) + Shadow the Hedgehog ***Sonic Unleashed + The Sonic Adventure Trilogy ***Sonic Colors + Sonic Lost World U/3DS ***Sonic Rush + Sonic Rush Adventure ***Sonic Riders + Sonic Free Riders ***Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity + TBA ***Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood + TBA ***Sonic Rivals + Sonic Rivals 2 **Sonic neXt will also feature original plotlines like Sonic X. **Users invited to the project are ApalloTheHedgehog, LegionDX & Mr.Zaya *Chaos Quest will be rebooted rather than having a re-edit and will begin production in somewhere around Q3 2014 to Q2 2015. **Other revealed information includes ***All of the episodes from the original will stay. ***New episodes will be thrown in the mix for a longer season and better pacing. ***Plasma, Kai, Necko, Eva, Sukendus, Tomas, Geo and Axel will stay. ***The original episode 2, The Great Escape is to be reintegrated. ***More specials stages in Episode 9’s revitalized version. ***Episode 9 will be renamed “Unlocking the Eighth Emerald” ***Odep is retconned ***Katie Rose is now a descendant of Amy from the future. ***Like CQ2011 each user will get their own saga. ***Canons will return and be controlled by some users. ***Mr.E will have a more suitable replacement along with an Agent Z expy ***Zenaroid and his ridiculously impenetrable helmet stay. Sorry guys. ***Eva is still a Sonic & Mina fusion. A revitalized version of episode 3 will go into more depth about her origin. ***The tournament still happens but will have a set-up more akin to the Budokai Tenkaichi from Dragon Ball. ***Eva vs. Z, Sukendus vs. Amy, Tails vs. Zenaroid will still occur. ***Expys of Jack the Hedgehog, Speedy the Porcupine, Patricia the Skunk, Dan the Hedgehog and Blade the Hedgehog may be included. ***Plasma will remain main protagonist. ***Eggman Nega will be removed from the first season(s). **Invited Users: ***Blu ***Apallo ***Legion ***Zay ***SS3K ***MHS ***Flame **People may request to join the reboot. **Redesign of a character featured in original shown off. *The second Bluriginals Blogs episode, Top 7 Mario Kart Games is released. *Zay Escobar gains its first archive page (divided by year). **Guest comics have their own archive yearly as well. **The latest Zay Escobar is shown on the main page. **Character bios moved to "List of Characters" page. **Zay Escobar main page now receiving a template rather than the simple logo at the top of the page. *King of the Chill will be change the official art from new artwork to art created by the original characters' creators. **King of the Chill 2013 is now renamed King of the Chill 2014 *The first Bluriginals Blogs episode, Sonic Lost World Review, is released with a preview posted on the blog. *A map of the entire CV2.0 world is coming soon. **Because of this, some topics are being delayed. **CV2.0 Topics dealing with the canoncity of Sonic Before/After the Sequel Stages and Gizoids, adapting canon Sonic plots and fan-made locations. **Blu's own CV2.0 characters, Penny Palet and Logan the Fox are revealed. A mysterious third character is also teased. *The second chapter of Chillverse 1.0b is uploaded with a preview posted on the blog. *Pokémon: Legendary Encounters is slated for production starting in less than a month (June 28th). **A revised version of the series' synopsis **The squads of the characters decided. *A Pilot of the "Origins" series is released with it being based on Crash Bandicoot's history. *Person Brawl pictures taken by Blu. *End Slate is a Rivalry Rumble: SpongeBob vs. Rugrats June 29, 2014 (Updates) *Pokémon Legendary Encounters delayed until July 5th. *Onlife's update blog continues the next day (6/30/14) *TTATOME Wiki has been given to new hands July 27, 2014 (Updates) *A Blu News is coming August 8th and will be the chopping block of projects: deciding which ones stay and go from a massive list. *King of the Chill has entered round 2 with the current rotation of matches (Auda the Hedgehog vs. Honoo the Pyrofox; Tynic the Hedgehog vs. Yugi the Fox; Jayceson Avis vs. Chase the Fennec Fox; Suri the Unyielding vs. Frigus the Fox; Aahil the Flying Squirrel vs. Apallo Junior the Hedgehog; Snowdrop the Penguin vs. JT the Androhog; Kai the Fox vs. Valant Gramarye; Eva the Hedgegoose vs. Scorch the Phoepoe; Apallo the Hedgehog vs. Hikari the Fenrir; Bluray the Fox vs. Sal the Echidna) ending August 1st and being replaced by Kouta the Raccoon vs. F8B the Cockatiel, Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound vs. Tremor the Fox, and Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Shadi Gavin. *Pokémon Legendary Encounters has been rescheduled once again to August 2nd and will be held on Talkplay Wiki. *Chillverse 1.0 is being reorganized into a more cohesive timeline. *Only 20 more topics remain before CV2.0 starts up. *Reveal of Michael and Annalea. *Joketasm's cancelled pilot is shown off August 8, 2014 (News) This Blu News dealt with deciding which projects would stay and which ones would go. Significant entries boldened. Staying #User of the Month (Continue until at least early 2015) #Character of the Month (Continue until at least early 2016) #Sonic and the Secrets #'The Bluriginals Blogs (Scrapped episode coming August 19th)' #King of the Chill (Round 3 has begun) #Super Mario Chronicles #Luis in La-La Land #Pokémon Legends (Will continue when Timeleapt Season 1 ends) #Smash Ball #Sonic Chronicles #Super Smash Bros. Adventures #All 4 U #Zay Escobar #Video Game Journies #Rayman Rising #Crash Bandicoot: Adventures #Pokémon Wild #Console Clash #Sonic neXt #Super Smash Bros. Generations #Kirby of the Stars #Chaos Quest #Roblox Rampage #'Pokémon: Legendary Encounters (Last delay! It begins tomorrow)' #Onlife #PokéQuest #Kirby Universe #Apallo and the Lights of Mobius #Class of Smash #Tanoshimi #Mario Fan Series #VG Adventures #Shrek SuperSlam Going #Chill Movie (Absorbed into CV1.0 reboot) #Blu-dy Rage #Smash King #Adventure Time Game Creator #Chill Adventure: Journey to Terraecore Canyon (Absorbed in CV1.0 reboot) #Sonic Elements #The Butterfly Effect #Apallo and Bluray: Terrors in Time #Video Game Heroes #Vector's Game #Ice & Mr.Speck (Left in favor of Zay Escobar) #Hell on Mobius #Council of 4 #Talkplay Tales #TTATOME Wiki #Nightmare in Mobius #Fatal Loss #Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament #Zatch Bell #Mobius Masters #Classic Chaos #Bluray's Bad Fur Daze #Sonic Evolution #Chao Life #Crash Bandicoot #Digital Voyage #Serenity Showdown #Righteous Quest #SonicphotoX Studios #Elevator Onslaught #The L.O.G Conspiracy #'SEGA vs. Capcom (Commence Angry Jihard Rant)' #Joketasm #Cyber Mario 64 Miscellaneous *Chillverse 1.0's reboot (now titled CV1.1) now has a page. *Dokuro will be included in 2.0 with vast changes August 19, 2014 (Updates) *The coming Friday (August 22nd) would mark the end of King of the Chill Round 3. *Pokémon Legends was to resume production in November. *Pokémon: Legendary Encounters would aim for the following dates to do 1-3 replays: August 23, 2014, August 30, 2014, and September 6, 2014. *An episode of Bluriginals Blogs about old Smash Bros. 4 newcomer predictions was released. *New bios added to CV1.1's page *CV2.0 has two new topics with the remaining 5 coming later that month. *Starting September 13th, I will be leaving Chill to avoid Smash 4 spoilers September 12, 2014 (News) *Four new CV2.0 topics pertaining to a series name, the inclusion of Archie items, how death/resurrection should work and the origins of CV2.0's universe were released *Planning for Pokémon Legends is occuring with the follow concepts/episodes/etc. revealed **The initial plot and bonds of the characters will be kept intact. **The series will continue to be hosted on my wiki. **More than three trainers will also be picking up Pokémon, to give a more realistic feel, as if more than three 10 year old kids live in the town. **The series still begins in Hoenn **No regions added after Kalos will be canon. This means we have Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh and possibly the Orange Islands will be the only canon locations **The trainers can either pick between Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip OR enter a no-backsies raffle where they have a small chance of getting Kecleon/Castform (a normal type Hoenn counterpart of Kanto's Eevee) or Plusle/Minun/Electrike (an electric type Hoenn counterpart of Kanto's Pikachu (relocated into Pichu) ). **Multiple people can challenge the same gym at once to avoid having to do the same gym multiple times due to having a party of more than one. **'Legends Begin! '''will of course remain as the introductory episode of the series. It establishes two goals: to become a Hoenn champion as well as to catch all of Hoenn's Pokémon and fill out the dex. **'Shiny Showdown in one of the earliest episodes of the series the group compete for a Shiny Pokémon **'Rumble With Roxanne '''is the first gym battle featuring, of course, Roxanne. The group challenge her at once. **'Past Through Petalburg 'probably was an episode about site-seeing and learning about Petalburg. **'Gastly Falls 'is about a young boy's michevious group of Gastly getting loose and kidnapping the people of some Route/Town, putting them in a dream world where everything is twisted. **'Road to Rustboro! Rumors Arise!: 'What rumors were arising? How should I know, I didn't write down any notes. **'The Heartless Trainer!: 'Once again, no notes so no idea. Write down notes kids. Probably had to do with the generic archetype of a trainer is a totally jerk to his Pokémon, he abandons it, the protagonists get it and decimate him right then and there/down the road. **'Kinno Shinzo is the upbeat, thrill-seeking one of the group never backing down from a fight, though this can get him into a bit of trouble as he normally let's his pride get ahead of him. He's accompanied by Vanilla '''(initially Cassie) his Torchic wise-cracking starter Pokémon that tries to keep him in check. Together these two work together greatly, whilst ocassionally getting into an argument or two. Vanilla loves pulling pranks and tends to be a bit lazy as well, letting Kinno's antics play out when he refuses to listen. Kinno also retains his idolization/crush of Flannery. **Rio will still be participating in the series. *Chaos Quest's first arc entitled the "Sonic & Knuckles Clone Arc" is revealed with the plan for it being to function similar to a Teen Titans 2003 story arc, with the S&KC episodes being dispersed between other episodes. *Eva, Evo, Geo and JT are all to be introduced in this arc. *Evo will be introduced as an illusive ally earlier on and in his true introduction episode, his origin as well as the Creation of Eva will occur. *Geo will have fire abilities and be closer to Eggman's perfect definition of an Eggman clone. *Zenaroid is renamed to Zenas *The next Chaos Quest entry will deal with a character said "To be tough as nails, to the point of being able to forge your dreams." *Roblox Rampage (and Zay Escobar) will go on despite Zay's absence and will have 3-5 seasons. The series will likely have a "Game of the Week" structure. *Five new characters and two new events were added to CV1.1. Blue the Kirby was removed per request of Hero. *I might join Elsword (which means I will, otherwise I would've written a 17 page thesis paper about why I'm not) *Timeleapt liveblogging. *The leave for Smash 4's release is still occuring due to the leaks. **Onlife and Pokémon: Legendary Encounters are put on hiatus because of this leave. **I can be contacted through Kay and Roxy and will be leaving updates on a blog called "Blu Daily". November 1, 2014 (News) *Designs for four characters "Ruyo", "Radia", "The Fallen Jester" and "The Shadow Queen" based around the joke of The Shadow Realm have been drawn. *The Smash King Tournament and how it works are revealed. **Two questions relating to the tournament are asked. They are "Should we wait for Mewtwo? (5-7 months)" and "Should the Koopalings and Alph be counted as separate characters?" *All 4 U has been updated with two new characters. *The users involved in Legendary Encounters have been permitted to decide its fate. *Six CV2.0 topics released with only one left afterward. **Reveal and descriptions of Penny Panda, Logan the Fox as well as the designs Michael and Annalea revealed. **The Hero of Light meant to be the counterpart of Doom is revealed with a concept design and the potential names of Sol, Memphis Ad and Hope. His gender is also a source of voting. **The third teased character from the first Blu News is shown off. Her name is "Twirls" and a bio of her is given along **All fan locations in CV2.0 hace currently been scrapped. **A new character, mysterious and not mobian is revealed. *Request for help conceptualizing Console Clash as well as "Creative Conversations" are talked about. *On November 23rd will begin the weekly reveal! Everyday something new relating to a Bluriginals project would be shared. **Every Monday a new Mario character as well as three episode summaries! **Every Tuesday a new episode of The Bluriginals Blogs! **Every Wednesday a new Sonic character as well as three episode summaries! **Every Thursday, a new Chillverse 1.0b episode, concept for Chillverse 2.0 and/or update on Chillverse 1.1! **Every Friday a special event for Smash King tournament (if it works out that way) or our specially set up matches! **Every Saturday we do a new Pokémon: Legendary Encounters! (if it's still alive) **Every Sunday (much like a newspaper comic) is a new Escomic! *Introduction of the Response Form where you can give direct feedback on the content shown in the Blu News. December 18, 2014 (Update) *Official art starring the top 4 characters of King of the Chill (Suri, JT, Dokuro (dawning her new 2.0 design) and Tay respectively) is released. *Pokémon Legends is slated for February 2015 with the first season "League Challenge" being renamed to "Legends Awakened". Numerous episode premises are revealed: **Our protagonist begin their adventure and the context of this universe is established. **Grey wonders whether to go for Gym Badges or Contest RIbbons and decides with the help of his friends. **After a shiny Poochyena (i think that's how it's spelt) appears the protagonists fight over who gets to catch it. **The protagonists visit a Pokémon Safari where they catch a lot of different Pokémon but they're revealed to be made up of mostly Ditto, one turns out to be shiny. **As we all know many breeds of Pokémon have different subspecies with different traits and occasionally, genetic differences! Well today here at (GENERIC NAME HERE) Farm we'll be holding a competition where six lucky winners will be able take home one of the six Pikachu variants from the six regions! **One of Grey's Pokémon gets Pokérus and Kinno tries to get it (not understanding how it works) so he doesn't have to go through the pain of battling Flannery, simply OHKO'ing her. Grey tries to make use of it while his Pokémon has/have it. *User/Character of the Month are cancelled. *Crash Adventures begins February 2015. *Smash King Tournament will wait for Mewtwo's release. **A short story showcasing how the Smash King Tournament is shown off with a potential series being greenlit if it did well. **A funny little picture showcasing Blu's pre-informed ideas of Smash are shown. **Blu will be joining Kay on Crusade in January of 2015. *Blu pledges to join Elsword in January of 2015 alongside Crusade. *Blu will be folding over Christmas week but will leave little snippets on Blu Daily. *A final christmas thank you to all of the users of Chill is given. January 23, 2015 (News) *Pokémon Legends will begin March 1st. Ideas highlighted were: **Similar to Kinno's crush on Flannery, Grey will have one on fellow contest trainer and niece of Wallace, Lisia. For what reason it's currently unknown **On the topic of Grey he'll also have a rival contest trainer known only by the alias of "Laxette", a chill girl who enters contests with her Snorlax. **Pokémon will have tons of different forms outside of Stage 1, 2, 3 and Megalution. They'll also have Level X, Level EX, Delta Species, Dark/Light Pokémon and Primal Reversion. **There will be fan Megalutions including but not limited to: Gliscor, Darkrai, Cresselia and Ambipom. **The origin of Kinno's crush on Flannery gets an episode. **An episode introducing Laxette. **The Shiny Poochyena has been changed to a shiny Ditto and given a follow-up episode later on as shown below. **Girafarigged: The protagonists visit a Pokémon Safari where they catch a lot of different Pokémon but they're revealed to be made up of mostly Ditto, one turns out to be the shiny from earlier. **An adaptation of the Delta Episode possibly leading into a second season revolving around the Delta Species (dawning the name "The Delta Duels" from the Training Card Game. **Legends Awakened has a new theme based on the Indigo League's JP theme entitled "Aim to be a Master" . *A daily elimination game "Smash Survivor" is suggested **Blu will be joining Smashing in Subspace **Smash King Tournament will begin 3 weeks after Mewtwo's release. Two weeks after his release characters will be decided. One non-canon test week will be held to help people get the hang of it. The format will be 8 characters each person, 64 characters, 10 continues and 4-man teams. Special events will also occur every other friday in the final version of the tournament with a two being shown: Continue Snatcher (beating someone allows you to steal their continue) and Team Switch (a mass reorganization of teams). Suggetions for events will be taken. Request for team tags for tournament are requested by anyone capable of doing them. **If Crusade catches on on the wiki, it will join Smashing Sagas. *Blu Days will stop for Danganmontha, a month in which Blu watches a Let's Play of DR2. When it resumes on February 22nd however, there would be 9 new episode premises for Sonic/Mario Chronicles. *CV2.0 RPs would be edited to be more refined episodes with The Advent Saga being cited as an example. **A new roleplay based on an SFW one entitled "Lost in the Labyrinth", is pitched for CV2.0. *Console Clash and All 4 U are cancelled. *A question is raised whether or not chill content should be exclusive to Sonic. *Starting dates are reiterated. **February 14: Crash Adventures **March 15: Pokémon Legends **May 4: Chaos Quest March 13, 2015 (Update) *A character named Ashleign is set to appear in Legendary Encounters (which has been delayed once more from March 1st to March 31st). *Roblox Rampage is becoming a more original project in terms of ideas and is set for a summer release. *Numerous concept art of Onlife is shown to reveal the development of the series. *A potential redesign for Nate Bandicoot of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" is shown. *All 4 U is slated to become Blu's Smash fangame dump. *Another project overhaul similar to the August 8th Blu News occurs due to the neglect of numerous projects. ''SURVIVING'' *Chaos Quest- Still happy with it's concept and creator base. May 4, 2011. *Sonic neXt- Still happy with it's concept and creator base. TBA 2015 *World of Chaos 1.0- This series is very much representative of my desire to pull away from creating things with Chill by being a reboot of CV1.0 just without the others. Not like you would've done a bad job but Apallo and Legion have basically proven themselves to be my only reliable creative partners. Regardless, I'd still like to recreate 1.0 on my own and anyone who has the desire to contribute can suggest to me themself because like HELL am I coming to any of you to contribute for the long haul on anything again. *Chillverse 1.0b- Always been a solo project and I've always been proud of how it's turned out. *Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles- Another project that only Legion and I plan on working on. Like I saidefore he's reliable so it stays. *Super Smash Brothers Adventures- Solo Smash Action at 9 PM Sharp. Also my favorite of the Smashfics. *Super Smash Brothers Generations- Solo Smash Action at 9 PM Sharp. Maybe this should be renamed to Super Smash Bros. Chronicles and Adventures renamed to Generations...maybe not the latter but DEFINITELY the former. Enjoy your stay Super Smash Bros. Chronicles. *Smash Ball- Solo Smash Action at 9 PM Sharp. Allows me to tackle Smash stories from another angle not possible with Adventures. *Class of Smash- A cute little project that I don't plan to keep ongoing. Why not keep it? *Video Game Journies- A bit on the edge with this one. May turn it into a bit comic like Zay Escobar or Brawl in the Family. *Video Game Adventures- Also on the thread with the sister series but keeping for the unique ideas. Maybe be a short project like Class of Smash. *The Super Mario Chronicles- Already hopped on Mr. Miyamoto's Wild Ride and the whole reliable Legion thing. *Mario Fan Series- See above *Kirby of the Stars- A bit on the edge but keeping. Will look over the concepts and get back to you on whether or not I want to keep. *Kirby Universe- Definitely. Solo and I LOVE making it. *Rayman Rising- See above. *Pokémon Legends- VERY off the edge with this one but keeping for Legion's sake. March 31st. *Roblox Rampage- Receiving a rename and a retool and once again becoming a solo project. *The Bluriginals Blogs- Fun way to expose my thoughts on things. *Zay Escobar (Comic)- I LOVE making Zay Escobar and while it's basically become a one man show as of late I'm fine with it. It just means more control. :))))))) *Onlife- One Man Show, no reason to cancel *Sonic Smash Bros. & Sonic Rivals Advance- Essentially concept projects that I just do for fun and aren't my main focus. They're also sister projects, if they're ever made they'd be intertwined plotwise. *Smashing Sagas- Absolutely ridiculous. Aside from Smash already settling down here on Chill it's become a bit of a task to get what is essentially playing Smash Brothers just with a set of characters and a stage in gear. I'll keep it for about another month to see how it goes, but if playing Smash can't happen on a decent basis for TWO months it's getting the axe. ''LEFT IN OTHER'S HANDS'' *Project Tanoshimi- this is basically legion's exclusive project now so lol *Chillverse 2.0- I no longer have a desire to do anything with CV2.0. Not because of Advent's lack of success but because of me cutting off from multiple man projects) ''CANCELLED''''' *The Advent Saga- It's obvious this was not only gonna go well but wasn't as interesting as having a TP. I've learned that RPs can no longer survive on Chill so you guys just enjoy this new universe. *Pokémon Legendary Encounters- **Project with Boom, 3K (arguably) and Rio **Thinking it'll make progress **lol **You Can (Not) Advance *Pokémon Wild- A cute childhood memory, but no reason to bring it back. Most of it's episodes REALLY did belong to another series I hold much closer. *PokéQuest- A short little saga that will probably merge with Legendary Encounters if I were to ever reboot the two. May 1, 2015 (News) *A character inspired by Lapis Lazuli and Teru's artstyle is revealed for Onlife. This character will serve as Teru's avatar in the series. **Two episodes are revealed, Protagonist Party, where the cast completes in a game in The Next Level to decide who's the "main character" and another in which all the videos they planned to watch in a stream become real and they have to survive them until morning. *Smashing Sagas CPU'd is introduced as well as the Production Order label. *The designs of two characters revealed for Pokémon Legends, though their role in the series isn't elaborated on. **Further emphasis on elements in the games/anime is promoted here. A scenario in which Greninja is tricked into using Protean and getting the type disadvantage and having to turn back is used to give an example of combining elements of both the game and anime. In addition, in homage to the games, the Pokémon League and all associated battles like Gym Battles limit challengers to 4 moves. **Most Legendaries are regarded as myth *World of Chaos redesigns and descriptions for Boom, Reggie, Blu, Sparks, Shine, Fetaliam Ciel, Doom, Falco, Meredith, Joseph, Mr. Happyface, Max, J.Two (Chi), Makoto, Mikoto, Roxy, Diana, Tammy, Medusa, Julie and Katie are revealed. June 12, 2015 (News) *Art celebrating the Smash Ballot is released. **Numerous sagas are slated to been toplisted due to E3 incoming. **Three sagas' are to have their picture decided by the users of Chill. **Many sagas have had their picture updated already. **Sagas that need their picture taken are listed. **June 21st will hold a SSBCrusade session. **After the Crusade session, a liveblogging of Blu's first Smash fic "Super Smash Bros. Anime". *A large basic episode outline of Onlife is released. More Teru art and a large group shot are shown off. *The 12th episode of Bluriginals Blogs "E3xpectations" is released. *Chapter 5 of Chillverse 1.0b is released with a preview showcased on the blog. *A renewed synopsis of Pokémon Legends along is revealed along with bios for Ebony, Wally, Brendan, Orlando, Ruby, Sapphire, May, Max and Shannon. **A rarity ranking system is to be included in the series. **Episode concepts revealed are (Kinno, Grey, Taiga and possible others take a break to watch a movie and the episode is about the movie), (The Birch Triplets and May's adventures in a forest on their way to a gym) (Shannon and Wally temporarily become travel partners as she helps him get ready for a Gym Leader) and Max discovering a Pokémon that tries to take him with his siblings. *Fan art is drawn of three Chill ocs and displayed. *Timeleapt episode 15 liveblogged. *A design of Mumei Jiga along with a parody of Bun B's "The Inauguration" are posted. *The Mario Fan Series is given its first highlight via its own entry as well as a poll pitting the two potential names, "Super Mario Tales" and "Super Mario Legacy" against one another. It also reveals the plans the entirety of the series' first season. Plans beyond that are revealed via the teasing of the Mario Maker/Puzzles and Dragons Season 2 episodes. Lastly, Mario's inkling transformation as well as all its accessories such as F.L.U.D.D. and the Mushroom are revealed. *A WoC character based on a CV1.0 character is teased. *The first ever Bludum Dare is being held and it will be a game of bingo based on Nintendo's E3. *Blu's ask me anything is open. *Speakin' Saturdays is being replaced with Streamin' Saturdays, a weekly stream of any and all of your favorite shows. TOME and Donkey Kong Country are definitely occuring while the other slots are up to suggestion. *A giant drawing of the entire Zay Escobar cast is released along with the third part of "Holly for Homecoming". July 9, 2015 (Update) *Blu's ask me anything is advertised more properly *A diatribe related to Zay Escobar and its fate in relation to the fan titled "Zay Escobar Zero" is had during its segment. It is eventually revealed Zay Escobar will stay and the fouth part of Holly for Homecoming is released. *The Smash King Tournament has been replaced by the Great Fray Tournament, a much simpler counterpart set to function like a conventional tournament. *Super Smash Bros. Anime's episode is scheduled for later this year. *On Tuesday the 14th Elsword and Crusade are slated to return. *Peach's mother, "Tangerina" and her story are revealed. *The new series, We Wanna Be The Guy is revealed with a poster, the premise and art of The Kid. *The Kirby Fan Series that has been in development for a long time shows off its first Volume plans. *Streamin' Saturdays will now air three episodes of Total Drama now that Pokémon Origins has concluded. Once TOME has concluded, it will be replaced by Sonic X. *Blu will be on temporary leave as he's going to Florida for a week. *The explanation/introduction of Hints is clarified. *The second Bludam Dare is revealed. It's basis is around identifying as many Disney characters as possible. December 2, 2015 (Update) *The following games are canon and occured in Super Mario Tales before the series. **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island **Yoshi's New Island **Yoshi's Island DS **Mario Bros. **Super Mario Bros. (The Lost Levels) **Donkey Kong Country **Super Mario Bros. 2 **Super Mario Bros. 3 **Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Donkey Kong Land 2 **Super Mario Land **Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins **Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble **Super Mario World (Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land) **Super Mario 64 DS/Donkey Kong 64) **Wario Land 2 **Super Mario Sunshine **New Super Mario Bros. **Super Mario Galaxy **New Super Mario Bros. Wii **Super Mario Galaxy 2 **Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker **Super Mario 3D World **List pending, things could be added/removed any time. *Donkey Kong Land III, Wario Land 3, Wario World, Wario Land 4, Wario Land: Shake It!, New Super Mario Bros. 2, New Super Mario Bros. U, and Super Mario 3D Land are all occured to play a bigger role in the series. *Season 2's Donkey Kong Dimensions arc is revealed.via a plethora of dimensional counterparts to the main ape. Elements from the show would of course be taken into consideration. *A picture of Young Peach is shown off to parallel last Update's Tangerina reveal. Her role is yet to be specified, but her appearance is confirmed. *Two new episodes to tie into Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure and Super Mario Maker are revealed. They follow the premise of expanding on the viruses in the series and the Mystery Mushroom respectively. *Chill Channel receives numerous teases **Ed, Edd n' Eddy will have a short series taking it's spot during a season 2 break. It won't be too bad either--should only cost two arms and legs. **Once Ben 10's second season concludes it will alternate with another requested CN action show. **Donkey Kong Country already has a replacement planned so don't bother with that one. Though to give you a hint it won't be a series that'll leave you blue. **One of the next series will be an anime!!!!!!!!! But not a manGAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Chaos Quest gives out one last ask for suggestions before locking up and finalizing. *Pokémon Legends will begin in Spring 2016 with Blu pledging to do more research via playing Emerald/Omega Ruby. *This Blupdate would be the final one that featured a Smash Pic dump. *Boss Battles are advertised and introduced for Smashing Sagas. *Late birthday presents for Sean and Kay are drawn. *Bludum Dare 2 is reintroduced with its appropriate pictures and rescheduled. *A third Bludum Dare reveals itself as a non-competitive, Secret Santa session. * Category:Blog posts